Shock To The System
by Pandora's Core
Summary: Hope has always wondered why no one could see the ebb and flow of energy and how energy could lead to so many wonderful discoveries. She wonders that until she meets that wonderful discovery, which happens to be a giant blue alien robot, but any case, still a wonderful discovery. Jolt/OC


_**Shock to the System**_

**AN:  
Hope has always wondered why no one could see the ebb and flow of energy and how energy could lead to so many wonderful discoveries. She wonders that until she meets that wonderful discovery, which happens to be a giant blue alien robot, but any case, still a wonderful discovery.**

**Jolt/OC I don't own transformers, nor Tessa from PrimMech UlurNaga does.**

**Chp.1**

"Wondering why people always think that they are meant for a 'bigger purpose' is a giant waste of time, and honestly, it's rather absurd. People were born, they lived, and then they died. It is all about what you do for the very short time we are here, the energies around us, they play a starring role in our lives but everyone just seems to ignore it.

This is the advantage of having hippie parents. My parents raised me to see the energies around all of us. Energy _connects _all of us, it can be used to power things, it can help find our 'spiritual' beliefs, it gives everything life. Energy is important, in fact I have, in my research, may have found a _synthetic_ energy that could help power things, like an everlasting battery. So this is why I am asking for a government grant to help continue my research in order to make it a reality that this eternal battery could be made real. "

That was what part of the letter said that she submitted. A week later she had gotten a letter back basically saying, that she was stupid and don't pull a stupid stunt like that again. I mean what can a Bachelors of Engineering from MIT get you? It's not like Massachusetts Institute of Technology was balls to the wall hard to get into or anything.

It's been 6 months since then, and they made sure that Miss Hope Grimms could not get a "qualified" job anywhere, so she was an assistant science professor at a local community college and had a part time job at a local florist. She needed to the part job to help pay the bills, and well, her hippie parents raised her off nothing but their garden grown fruits & vegetables. She loved gardening as a hobby, it relaxed her.

This brings us up to speed of the present day. Hope Grimms is a 25 year old with a Bachelors of Engineering & Science from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Her parents are hippie, Debby & Starr Grimms. (Yes her dad's name is Debby) Hope is tall with short pixie cut bleach blonde hair, freckled face, with pixie like features. Her hazel eyes are often spacing out when she starts calculating formulas in her genius head of hers. She prefers to wear to long flowing skirts and hippie esc clothing. She hasn't eaten meat in 18 years and is kind of pretty but sort of plain.

Her she is now riding her bicycle to her part time job. In the rain, actually she preferred it when it was storming; she loved to observe the lighting. Her only love life was to energy & electricity.

As she approached her work, she noticed several cars, not like the normal customer cars, but high end fancy type cars and some military vehicles. Men in uniform was scattered everywhere standing about talk amongst themselves underneath many umbrellas.

She approached the back of the shop, and locked her bike on the bike rack and entered the facility. Her rain drenched clothing suddenly made her stand out in the military infested room.

"Are you Miss Grimms?" asked an African American male.

"Yes." She replied meekly.

He shot a friendly smile at her "Don't worry you're not in trouble, just please follow me."

She nodded and obliged.

Hope was given a towel to try to help dry herself off, to not much avail because her soaked skirt clung to her legs. Many soldiers gave her pitied looks as she followed the black man. She _**hated **_pity. It reminded her how those retarded government officials mocked her ideas, so she stared at her feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world as she walked.

She was lead into her boss's office. Her boss Margery wasn't there. She looked around the room. Behind the desk sat a man with short cropped black or brown hair with glasses and was in a suit and tie. Beside him was a man soldier, Caucasian, late 20s or early 30s, with a military style hair cut that was brown. He had these piercing blue eyes that made Hope shiver right down to the core.

The behind Margery's desk cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Miss Grimms, it has come to our recent attention that you submitted a request form to our government six months ago today, that you were asking for a grant to further your research in your quest to make a 'ever lasting battery'. Upon review your notes, your energy source was deemed, unstable and extremely questionable upon how you have received such an energy source. The energy source as you described: a bright blue liquid that burnt human skin on contact and that has an eerie glow to it. The energy source came from a crystallized state that was a darker hue of blue."

Hope slowly nodded her head as she gave herself a silent gulp.

"May I inquire of where you got this blue crystal?" the man asked.

Hope blinked for a second to recall where she had gotten it from…ah yes! "About a good 15.97 miles outside of town there is a popular local camping grounds, I went for a personal weekend about 1 year ago, and I went exploring in some of the caves that are etched in the mountainside. I went down into the cave, the ground gave way beneath my feet, but miraculously, my safety harness didn't snap. That's where I found the cave with the crystals in it." Hope explained.

The man behind the desk was silent for a moment.

"All right we're going to have to take her in." he said with a sigh.

"WAIT WHAT? You're going to have to take me where?" she gasped. "B-but I have work here, a-and my mom- she'll worry about me! I live with her you know!"

"Did she have any exposure to the blue crystals you found?" the man asked.

"Well, yes but-"she said

"Then she's coming too."

Before hope could say anything the African American male and the Caucasian male escorted her out of the room and into one of their military vehicles. She tried to ask them questions, but the army men stayed silent.

It wasn't until she started having a panic attack and they had to pull over so she could throw up that they began to talk to her. The black guy tried to calm her down and rubbed her back and soothed her with calming words.

"Hey, hey, there's no need to cry, I know what you're going through right now. My wife Monique, when she freaks out and has a panic attack too, she does the exact same thing, it's okay, you're going to be fine ok." He reassured her.

She nodded after she wiped away her tears and calmed down and followed him back into the vehicle.

After awhile Hope fell 'asleep' and when everything was set into motion.

…

Hope awoke in a room with an air mattress that she was sleeping upon. She was extremely groggy and her eyes and mind were all fuzzy. She wiped her eyes and groaned. Where the hell was she? She walked over to the door she saw and tried to open it to no avail. It was locked. She jiggled the handle so maybe she could get someone's attention and they would let her out, and it worked.

The white male that she learned whose name was Lennox appeared at the door.

"Sorry about that." He said with a smile "Please follow me Miss Grimms."

She was lead out into a large open space where she a bunch of people running around and shouting things at each other, and a bunch of cars that looked hell of expensive parked in various places.

She stared at the vehicles in a curious fashion. What really caught her eye though was a tanned brunette female sitting on top of the hood of a semi truck. She looked like she was talking to it.

"This way please!" he said again losing a little bit of his patience this time.

She apologized and obeyed him. She was lead into a room, sat into a plain looking wooden chair, and blindfolded. They told her this was necessary and that she would be questioned. She heard some time of mechanical whirring noises and then a voice began to speak.

"Miss Grimms, the energy source that you've been working with, what progress have you made with it?" a smooth baritone voice asked her.

"I've gotten small mechanical engines and motors to work for days, even _months_ on end. But I have no idea why you guys are taking interest in my research; I mean the government shot me down and stuff." She replied half heartedly.

"Have the engines had any _unique_ qualities to them?" the voice asked once more.

"… yes, but if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She sighed.

"Try me." The voice said.

"When I began to test my energy source on bigger things, like fuel alternatives, the car began to act life like, but then minutes later it died, like something was missing or something." she explained.

Everything was silent for a good moment, but then there was movement and she was told to stand up. People around her began to shift and walk around, she was told to follow the people in front of her by Lennox, and a hand was on her shoulder to help guide her. Finally she stood still.

"Miss Grimms, what you are about to see is highly classified and if ever repeated to anyone in the outside world would mean horrible consequences, you are now ordered under strict military secrecy, that you are now working for the United States Government's organization called N.E.S.T." stated Lennox.

**AN: whatcha' think? **


End file.
